


Knitting And Cat Knip?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Knitting And Cat Knip?

One day Louise was in the park knitting a sweater for her grandfather. She was using red yarn. Someone was watching her from behind a tree. Then he came up to Louise. He started playng with the ball of yarn that she was knitting from.  
"Uh excuse me but uh who are you and I need that ball of yarn. Stop playing with it!"  
But he ignored her and he was too caught up in playing with the yarn and he was actually purring n delight.  
She shouted now and told him to stop as she got up and she tripped and she fell right on top of the guy or rather alien. That got his attention.  
"Let me tell you something little girl Rath does not like being trampled on!"  
"I I am sorry it's just you are playing with the ball of yarn that I was knitting from."  
"What do you need it for little gitl?"  
"The name is Louise not little girl. And I guess Rath is your name."  
"Yes it s and here you can have your yarn back. I was done with it anyway."  
Louise took it from him and she put it on the bench. She tried to get up off of Rath but he would not let her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to lay down on his chest. He soon flipped them over with him on top and her pinned by him on the bottom. She started to blush and looked away. What he did next dumbfounded her. He put his head on her chest and he began to nuzzle her chest and listen to her heartbeat. He started purring again. He brought his head up looked down at her and he started to nuzzle her face with his face. She only blushed even harder. She quickly got her composure and tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. He then brought his face down to hers and he began to kiss her on her lips very gently. He soon bit her lip asking for entrance and he slipped his tongue into her mouth their tongues caressing each other's as their tongues danced over each other as they French kissed. After about five minutes of making out Rath picked Louise up in his arms and he lifted her and carried her bridal style back to the bench where she sat before. She continued to knit and she looked up at him as she just smiled at him and he smiled a big grin at her as he had his arms wrapped around her and both were enjoying the rest of the day.


End file.
